dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BoA
Perfil thumb|250px|BoA *'Nombre:' 보아 / BoA *'Nombre real:' 권보아 / Kwon Bo Ah *'Apodos:' Reina del K-Pop, Best of Angel, Asian Muse, Queen BoA *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namyangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia: '''Padres y dos hermanos mayores *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **Avex Group ''(Japón) Biografía '2000-2002: Debut' A los once años, BoA acompañó a su hermano mayor a una audición de SM Entertainment y aunque inicialmente era su hermano el que iba a presentarse éste le habló de su hermana pequeña, la cual quería ser cantante. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para los busca talentos de SM Entertainment ya que rápidamente se dieron cuenta de sus capacidades y le ofrecieron un contrato. Sus padres se opusieron a la idea de que abandonara la escuela para entrar en el negocio del entretenimiento, pero finalmente accedieron gracias a la persuasión de su hermano. BoA se sometió a dos años de formación , y a la edad de trece años lanzó su álbum debut ID: Peace B en Corea del Sur el 25 de agosto de 2000. El álbum tuvo un éxito moderado, ya que entró en el Top 10 de las listas de Corea del Sur y vendió alrededor de 156.000 unidades. Mientras tanto, SM Entertainment, negociaba con el gigante de la música japonesa, Avex Trax, para lanzar su carrera musical en Japón. A principios de 2001, BoA lanzó su primer mini-álbum, Don't Start Now; el cual vendió alrededor de 90.000 unidades. Tras la salida del álbum, ella se tomó un descanso de la industria musical coreana para centrarse en el mercado japonés. En 2001, lanzó su primer single japonés, una versión en japonés de la canción, " ID; Peace B "(originalmente del álbum coreano del mismo nombre). El single alcanzó el puesto # 20 en la lista del Oricon y fue seguido por "Amazing Kiss", "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru", y "Listen to My Heart", el último se convirtió en el primer sencillo de la cantante en entrar en el Oricon Top Five. Después de los ataques del 11 de septiembre de 2001, BoA grabó el single benéfico The Meaning of Peace con Koda Kumi como parte del proyecto Avex's Song Nation para recaudar fondos para la caridad. Su álbum debut japonés Listen to My Heart, fue lanzado el 13 de marzo de 2002. El álbum fue un gran avance en la carrera de BoA: obtuvo un certificado RIAJ por millón de copias y debutó primer lugar del Oricon, convirtiéndose en el primer álbum de un artista coreano en alcanzar ese lugar. El single "Every Heart: Minna no Kimochi", fue lanzado el mismo día que el álbum. Después del lanzamiento de Listen to My Heart, BoA lanzó su segundo álbum coreano, Nº 1, un mes más tarde. El álbum vendió alrededor de 544.000 unidades y se convirtió en el cuarto disco más vendido del año en Corea del Sur. Don't Start Now (un re-lanzamiento japonés del mini- disco Don't Start Now) y el single japonés del mismo, fueron puestos en libertad un mes más tarde el mismo día. 2003-2005: El éxito comercial BoA a continuación lanzó su séptimo single Valenti, el cual se convirtió en un sencillo top cinco para la artista, ocupando la posición número dos en el Oricon. BoA lanzó dos singles más tarde, "Kiseki / No.1" y "Jewel Song / Beside You: Boku o Yobu Koe", ambos alcanzaron a ocupar la posición número tres en Oricon. Al final del año, BoA lanzó su segundo mini-álbum coreano Miracle. Su segundo álbum japonés,VALENTI (2003), se convirtió en su álbum más vendido, con más de 1.249.000 de copias vendidas. Como respaldo al álbum, BoA empezó el "BoA 1st Live Tour Valenti", su primera gira de conciertos en Japón. Ese mismo año, lanzó dos álbumes en Corea: Atlantis princess y el mini -álbum Shine we are!. El primero fue el quinto mejor vendido en Corea del Sur ese año con cerca de 345.000 unidades vendidas, y el último vendió alrededor de 58.000 unidades y fue el disco quincuagésimo segundo más vendido. Su tercer álbum japonés, Love & Honesty (2004) fue musicalmente "un cambio de dirección": contenía una canción rock-dance ( "Rock with You") y un "pesado" R&B. En apoyo del álbum, BoA llevo a cabo una gira, Live Concert Tour 2004: Love & Honesty. En contraste con su primera gira la cual que hizo hincapié en el "diseño exótico de Asia", la gira de Love & Honesty estuvo ambientada en la ciencia ficción. La gira, que comenzó en Saitama y finalizó en Yokohama, abarcó nueve actuaciones y atrajo a unos 105.000 asistentes. Su primer álbum recopilatorio, BEST of SOUL (2005), sin embargo, vendió más de un millón de copias, convirtiendo a BoA en la primera asiática no japonesa en tener dos álbumes que vendieron millones de copias en Japón. BoA reinventó su imagen en su cuarto álbum coreano, My Name (2004); saliendo del "lindo" y "juvenil" estilo que la había caracterizado los años anteriores para presentar una imagen más "sensual" y "provocativa". El álbum fue el comienzo de una incursión en el mercado chino, ya que contenía dos canciones cantadas en chino mandarín. Su quinto álbum coreano, Girls On Top, continuó con su cambio de imagen. El álbum mostraba a la cantante más "madura y segura de sí misma" y fue una "declaración de guerra contra el chovinismo"; el aspecto bohemio de la portada representa "la libertad y la profundidad", mientras que los vídeos musicales y fotografías del álbum que retratan a BoA en el vestido tradicional coreano trajeron la idea "de la feminidad de Corea" a su música. El álbum también siguió con la incursión de BoA en el mercado chino y, como el álbum anterior, contenía canciones en chino mandarín. El álbum vendió menos que el álbum anterior, convirtiéndose en el decimocuarto mejor vendido del año en Corea del Sur, con 113.000 unidades vendidas. 2006-2008: Actividades en Japón En 2006, BoA estuvo mayormente inactiva en Corea del Sur ya que centró su atención en Japón, sin embargo, el 21 de septiembre de 2006, ella lanzó su primer sencillo digital en Corea, una versión coreana de "Key of Heart ". Su cuarto álbum japonés, Outgrow, fue lanzado el 15 de febrero de 2006. La edición limitada CD+DVD del álbum contenía los videos musicales de los singles del álbum y una contraseña para acceder a una versión especial de la página web oficial. El álbum alcanzó el número uno en las lista de Oricon en su primera semana de lanzamiento, por lo que es su cuarto álbum consecutivo japonés en hacerlo. Tuvo ventas bajas al principio, por lo cual, con 220.000 copias vendidas, se convirtió en su álbum más bajo en ventas en la primera semana de debut. "Do The Motion", el primer sencillo del álbum, alcanzó el primer puesto, convirtiéndola en la cuarta no japonesa en tener un número uno en las listas de Oricon. "Merry Christmas from BoA" (2005) , el último single del álbum, fue el primer single digital de la cantante. En apoyo a Outgrow, BoA lanzó un especial Zepp Tour, B0A the Live, el 29 de septiembre de 2006. La gira, que duró hasta el 29 de octubre, se inició a partir de Nagoya y contiene doce espectáculos, dos en cada una de las siguientes ciudades: Nagoya, Fukuoka, Osaka, Tokio, Sendai y Sapporo. Realizó su primer concierto de Navidad el 7 de diciembre de 2006. Su quinto álbum japonés, Made in Twenty (20) (2007), continuó con su transición de una niña "adolescente" a la imagen a una imagen más madura. El álbum, que contenía canciones R&B y bailables, así como baladas, debutó en la cima de la listas del Oricon semanal, haciendo del disco su sexto álbum en lograrlo. BoA comenzó a usar una computadora personal para componer una de las canciones del álbum ("No More Make Me Sick"). El 31 de marzo de 2007, lanzó una gira nacional en Japón como apoyo al álbum. La gira, que vendió cerca de 70.000 entradas, fue, de acuerdo con BoA, "el mayor concierto" que había dado nunca. Dos temas de los singles de Made in twenty (20) fueron utilizados como temas musicales, "Your Color", perteneciente al sencillo "Nanairo no Ashita: Marca New Beat / Your color" (2006), fue utilizado como el tema de cierre para el lanzamiento japonés del juego de Xbox 360 Ninety-Nine Nights . "Key of Heart", del sencillo "Key of Heart / Dotch" (2006), fue el tema de cierre de la edición japonesa de la película Over the Hedge. Ella también lanzó una versión en inglés de "Key of Heart", que sólo estaba disponible en la primera edición del single. Más tarde, en 2007, Anycall (de la marca Samsung) firmaron con BoA, Xiah (de TVXQ), Tablo (de Epik High), y la pianista de jazz Jin Bora para "AnyBand", una banda creada específicamente para promover Anycall. La banda sólo editó un single, "AnyBand". Con su sexto álbum japonés, The Face (2008), BoA tomó más control creativo sobre su música. En ese momento, BoA fue influenciada por el electro-pop. Además, BoA incluyó canciones de "primavera" (el single principal "Sweet Impact" y el B side, "Bad Drive"), una canción con sonidos de guitarra y una "danza groovy" ("Lose Your Mind "), y baladas. En las letras, BoA se centró principalmente en el amor, aunque "Be with You." (2008) era sobre la relación de una persona con su perro. El álbum debutó en la cima de la lista del Oricon semanal, convirtiendo a BoA en una de las dos artistas en Japón en tener seis álbumes de estudio consecutivos en lo alto del Oricon semanal. 2008-2010: Incursión en los Estados Unidos y regresó al mercado japonés El 2 de septiembre de 2008, SM Entertainment anunció que BoA iría de excursión los Estados Unidos bajo una nueva filial, SM Entertainment USA. Una conferencia de prensa llevada a cabo el 10 de septiembre de 2008 en el Imperial Palace Hotel de Seúl sirvió para aclarar los detalles de su debut en los Estados Unidos. Su sencillo debut (en los Estados Unidos) "Eat You Up", producido por Thomas Troelsen, fue publicado en formato digital el 21 de octubre de 2008; el físico iba a ser lanzado en las tiendas el 11 de noviembre 2008 , pero en su lugar SM dio a conocer un CD promocional, que incluía remezclas de baile de "Eat You Up". "Eat You Up" se convirtió en el número uno en el Hot Dance Club Play de éxitos. El remix de "Eat You Up" con el rapero Flo Rida se estrenaría a finales de noviembre y se filtró en diciembre. BoA interpretó "Eat You Up", así como otras canciones en el YouTube's Tokyo Live Concert, que se realizó en Nueva York el 03 de diciembre 2008, así como en el Jingle Ball en el Anaheim Honda Center el 6 de diciembre de 2008. Pese a todo fue un rotundo fracaso y BoA tuvo que volver a su país rápidamente. BoA lanzó un triple-A-single el 18 de febrero de 2009, "Eien/Universe /Believe in Love". El mismo día, el sencillo de Ravex "Believe in Love" fue lanzado, con la voz de BoA. Su segundo álbum recopilatorio, BEST&USA fue lanzado el 18 de marzo, el cual incluía sus sencillos lanzados tras "BEST OF SOUL" y su álbum americano. El 31 de agosto, SM USA. liberó BoA Deluxe, la versión especial de su primer álbum en inglés. El álbum contiene dos temas nuevos y la versión radio edit de "energetic". Después de la salida de BoA Deluxe, BoA volvió al mercado japonés lanzando un nuevo single titulado "Bump Bump!" (Octubre de 2009), que cuenta con la participación de su amigo VERBAL de M-Flo. Tras la publicación de "Bump Bump!", BoA lanzó "Mamoritai : White Wishes " (diciembre 2009) y tuvo un concierto de Navidad en diciembre. Su séptimo álbum japonés, IDENTITY fue lanzado el 10 de febrero de 2010. 2010-2012: Hurricane Venus, película en Hollywood y Primer concierto solitario en Corea El 1 de marzo de 2010, SM Entertainment anunció que BoA sacaría su primer álbum coreano después de cinco años, para festejar su décimo aniversario desde su debut. El 21 de julio de 2010, Avex lanzó el single "Woo (Weekend) ", canción principal que se utilizó para promover el 25° aniversario de Disney sobre hielo en Japón. El sitio web oficial en coreano de BoA anunció que el 23 de julio de 2010 haría su regreso con su sexto álbum Hurricane Venus, fue liberado el 5 de agosto de 2010 y se posicionó en el número 1, donde se mantuvo durante 2 semanas. "Game" llegó al número 6. Una versión re-editada del álbum con dos nuevas canciones bajo el nombre de "Copy and Paste", fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010. El álbum ganó el premio Bonsang en los Golden Disk Awards en 2010, por lo que es la primera vez en su carrera para recibir el premio. El 6 de diciembre de 2010, Avex lanzó un single digital, " I See Me ", para un comercial que promueve auriculares Audio Technica en Japón. En octubre, representado Corea, BoA actuó en el Seventh Song Festival Asia, organizado por la Fundación Corea para Intercambio Cultural Internacional, en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl . BoA tuvo su debut en el cine de Hollywood en la película de baile Make Your Move 3D (anteriormente llamado Cobu 3D), dirigida por Duane Adler y producida por Robert Colt. BoA interpretó a un personaje llamado Aya, mientras que Derek Hough (conocido por la serie de televisión estadounidense Dancing with the Stars) fue el protagonista masculino, Donny. Aya y Donny se enamoran, a pesar de que sus familias son enemigos en la escena de la danza. La filmación comenzó en la primavera en la ciudad de Nueva York y en Toronto, Canadá. En octubre de 2011, BoA anunció en su página de Twitter que lanzará un nuevo single japonés. Más tarde fue anunciado por Avex que lanzará su single titulado " Milestone "el 7 de diciembre de 2011. El video musical se estrenó el 21 de noviembre a través de MTV Japón. En diciembre, se unió al panel de jueces en Kpop Star que consta de Yang Hyun Suk de YG Entertainment y Park Jin Young de JYP Entertainment. Ella representa a SM Entertainment. El 2 de marzo de 2012, SM Entertainment confirmó que BoA estará haciendo una reaparición 2012. Finalmente se verificó que el 2012 el regreso. El 16 de marzo de 2012, se anunció que BoA lanzará un single al día siguiente titulada "One Dream" como tema de Kpop Star. La canción también contaría con Key de SHINee y Henry de Super Junior-M, como los raperos. Esta será la primera canción coreana BoA desde "Copy and Paste" en el 2010. El 12 de julio de 2012, se confirmó que BoA lanzaría su séptimo álbum coreano el 25 de julio BoA. El álbum fue lanzado digitalmente el 22 de julio; después del lanzamiento del álbum, la canción principal, "Only One", subió al número 1 en todas las listas de música de Corea y consiguió un "all -kill". El álbum es su mejor álbum coreano de venta hasta el momento con la combinación de las ventas digitales y físicas. La versión de la danza de la música de vídeo de "Only One" fue lanzado el 22 de julio de 2012. La versión de drama, que contó con el actor Yoo Ah In , fue lanzado el 25 de julio de 2012. Posteriormente, el video musical de BoA seguimiento de pista, "the Shadow", fue lanzado 18 de agosto 2012. El 7 de agosto de 2012, BoA dijo en una reunión de fans sobre la liberación de la versión japonesa de "Only One" en el invierno de 2013. El 16 de octubre de 2012, BoA lanzó un single digital " Lookin". El 10 de diciembre de 2012, Avex Entertainment confirmó que BoA lanzará un nuevo single japonés el 27 de febrero de 2013. El single incluirá las versiones japonesas de sus canciones coreanas "Only One" y "the Shadow" de su séptimo álbum coreano " Only One". Habrá un nuevo PV de la versión japonesa de " One ". Al día siguiente, se confirmó que BoA celebrará su primer concierto en solitario en Corea titulado " BoA Special Live 2013 ~ Here I Am ~"el 26 de enero 2013 en el Salón Olímpico. Todas las entradas se agotaron inmediatamente después de ir a la venta. 2013-2014: Primera gira coreana, japonés remontada, actuación y re-aparición en Corea El 23 de enero de 2013, se anunció que BoA lanzaría un nuevo single digital titulado " Geuleon Neo (perturbación)" , una canción que escribió y compuso en conmemoración de su primera gira de conciertos en Corea del Sur . El video musical de "Geuleon Neo" se estrenó a través del canal de YouTube de SM Entertainment el 28 de enero El 11 de abril de 2013, se confirmó que BoA tenía tres más conciertos en solitario. Los conciertos fueron el 18 de mayo en Taiwán, en el Gimnasio de la Universidad de Taiwán, el 25 de mayo en Daegu, Corea del Sur, en el Centro de Convenciones de EXCO, y el 1 de junio, en Busan, Corea del Sur, KBS Hall. Su 33º single japonés, "BoA Tail of Hope ", fue lanzado el 26 de junio de 2013, que contiene la canción tema para el drama japonés Hakui no Namida . El single contó con una canción titulada "Baby You ...", que es la versión japonesa de su canción coreana "Geuleon Neo (perturbación)," y la versión en Inglés de "Hope Tail". El video musical se estrenó el 7 de junio de 2013 a las 05:50 AM JST través Mezamishi TV. Una versión corta del PV fue puesto en libertad el mismo día, ya que fue subido por el canal oficial de YouTube de Avex Trax más tarde ese día. El 27 de mayo de 2013, BoA lanzó un OST, "Between Heaven and Hell", para el nuevo drama de la KBS Shark. Se trata de una balada vals menor, producido por el productor popular Kim Hyung Suk. La canción sirvió como tema principal del drama. El 24 de junio de 2013, el trailer holandés para la película de Hollywood de BoA, Make Your Move 3D, se revela a través de YouTube, que indica que la película finalmente se estrenó en los Países Bajos el 24 de julio de 2013. Dos días después, el trailer oficial de la versión estadounidense de la película se reveló también a través de YouTube. Finalmente se anunció en el K-CON 2013 que su liberación en los Estados Unidos sería el 28 de marzo de 2014. El 16 de julio de 2013, se anunció que BoA será elegida como la protagonista femenina principal en el drama Wait Date. Será parte de la serie especial drama de KBS que se emite todos los miércoles a las 11:15 pm KST. BoA protagonizó el 2 episodio con el actor Daniel Choi. La producción terminó a mediados de agosto y el drama se estrenó en Corea el 11 de septiembre. El 31 de julio de 2013, BoA lanzó una nueva canción titulada "Action", que sirve como tema musical de '2013 Gwangju Design Biennale. BoA y compositor Yoo Young Jin colaboraron para escribir la canción que es una pista electrónica de baile que inspira a los oyentes a trabajar con pasión para encontrar su propio color. El 23 de agosto de 2013, ALMA Oficina anunció que BoA la liberación de su 34º single japonés titulado "Message / Call My Name". El single fue lanzado el 23 de octubre de 2013.En octubre, participó en MBC "Infinity Challenge". Ella fue emparejada con de Gil Leessang para crear una sola colaboración. Su equipo y la canción se llamaba "GAB", que significa "Gil y BoA." El 2 de noviembre, se presentaron su nueva canción en el Festival de la Canción Infinity Challenge 2013. "GAB" también fue lanzado a través de descarga digital a través de varios sitios de música coreana. En diciembre, BoA fue confirmado para ser protagonista de su primera película coreana titulada Great Game. BoA jugará el papel de la mujer misteriosa llamada Soo Kyung. La película se comenzó a filmar el mismo mes y se estrenará en los cines a finales de 2014. También en diciembre de 2013, la página web oficial confirmó que lanzará un nuevo single japonés en 2014 titulado "Shout It Out". El sencillo fue originalmente programado para ser lanzado el 26 de febrero, pero debido a una razón desconocida, la fecha de lanzamiento se retrasó al 5 de marzo. El 21 de enero, Avex subido el video musical completo para "Shout It Out "en su canal oficial de YouTube. "Shout It Out" estará disponible en tres versiones, incluyendo una de sólo CD, y dos opciones de CD + DVD. En enero de 2014, el personal de The Law of Pleasures anunció que BoA hará un cameo en la película. Ella seria la vecina de uno de los personajes principales de la película. La película se estrenará el 13 de febrero de 2014. En mayo de 2014, Avex Trax anunció que BoA lanzará su 37º single japonés, "Masayume Chasing," el 23 de julio de 2014, que también fue utilizado como la canción de apertura XV para el anime, Fairy Tail . Su sitio web también anunció una gira japonesa llamada "BoA Live Tour 2014 who's back ?" en septiembre. El recorrido consta de cinco conciertos en total en cuatro ciudades. La gira comenzará el 6 de septiembre en Tokio, en el Salón de la NHK, y continuar en el séptimo en Tokio en el mismo lugar, el 14 de Aichi / Nagoya, el 20 en Osaka, y terminar en Fukuoka el 23. Esta será la primera gira japonesa de BoA en 4 años. A lo largo de varias entrevistas, BoA ha confirmado de un nuevo álbum japonés que sale en 2014, en la que su gira en septiembre promoverá. El 10 de julio, Avex Trax confirmó que octavo álbum de estudio japonés de BoA, "who's back ?", será lanzado el 3 de septiembre. El 30 de agosto de 2014 en un molde especial de radio de "Beat It Mundial de BoA", BoA declaró que habrá la liberación de un nuevo single japonés después de su gira por Japón. Se verificó el tiempo a través del sitio web oficial japonés de BoA que lanzará su 38º single japonés "FLY" el 3 de diciembre de 2014. Se informó el 31 de diciembre que BoA lanzaría su octavo álbum coreano en algún momento de 2015 para conmemorar su 15º aniversario de su debut. Un representante de SM Entertainment dijo a los medios de comunicación, "No hay fecha específica, pero BoA lanzará un nuevo álbum en Corea el próximo año. Podrá disfrutar tanto de su música y el encanto del álbum esta vez". La compañía también reveló: "La música será tal que sólo BoA puede lograr." Esta ser el primer lanzamiento del álbum de BoA en Corea, ya que la última vez fue en 2012. 2015: Nuevo álbum (Kiss My Lips) y NOWNESS Se informó el 31 de diciembre de 2014, que BoA liberaría su octavo álbum coreano en algún momento en el año 2015 para conmemorar su 15 aniversario de debut. Un representante de SM Entertainment dijo a los medios de comunicación, "No hay fecha específica se ha decidido, pero BoA lanzará un nuevo álbum en Corea el próximo año. Podrá disfrutar tanto de su música y el encanto del álbum esta vez". La compañía también reveló: "La música será tal que sólo BoA puede lograr." Este fue el primer lanzamiento álbum coreano de BoA, ya que Only One fue lanzado en 2012. El 30 de abril, se anunció que BoA sería la liberación de su octavo álbum coreano estudio, titulado Kiss My Lips, el 12 de mayo SM Entertainment reveló que tomó parte de su disco como compositor, letrista y productor. El álbum incluye una variedad de géneros, incluyendo pop independiente, R & B, funk, y mucho más. El 6 de mayo de 2015, fue puesto en libertad el único pre-lanzamiento "Who Are You (feat. Gaeko)" a través de varios sitios de música en línea, junto con su video musical, protagonizada por Sehun de EXO como el protagonista masculino. El 8 de mayo, lista de canciones del álbum fue revelado en línea, y un vídeo de presentación de imagen para el primer sencillo salió a través del canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment el día siguiente. fueron puestos en libertad los anuncios publicitarios para el álbum salió al aire a partir del 11 de mayo hasta el 17 de mayo durante 6 días teasers de las pistas del álbum a través de varias cuentas de redes sociales de SMTOWN, incluyendo YouTube, Instagram y Twitter. El 12 de mayo, el conjunto Kiss My Lips álbum fue lanzado con un video musical oficial de la canción principal. El 1 de julio de 2015, se anunció a través de SM Entertainment que BoA sería la celebración de un concierto especial titulado "BoA especial en vivo 2015: Falta de ahora" para conmemorar su 15 aniversario desde su debut. El concierto tuvo lugar el 22 de agosto y el 23 de agosto en el Centro Sejong para las Artes Escénicas en Corea del Sur, por lo que BoA el primer ídolo femenino de celebrar un concierto en solitario en este lugar. El 31 de agosto de 2015, Avex Trax anunció que el concierto también se llevaría a cabo en Japón. "BoA especial en vivo 2015: Falta de ahora en Japón" tuvo lugar el 11 de diciembre de 2015 a las Tokyo International Forum Hall-A. El 9 de octubre de 2015, el sitio web oficial japonesa de BoA anunció que lanzará su 39º single japonés "Lookbook". El sencillo fue lanzado en cinco ediciones: una única edición en CD, 2 versiones CD + DVD y 2 ediciones especiales playButton tienda ALMA. "Lookbook" sirvió como tema de cierre para el programa de NTV Kei Tokui a Goto para Uruwashi sin SHELLEY ga Konya Kurabete Mimashita. El single también incluye la versión japonesa de la canción "Kiss My Lips" y una edición de 15 aniversario de BoA invierno japonés éxito, "Meri Kuri". El 6 de diciembre, SM Entertainment reveló que el cantante, junto con sus compañeros de sello f (x) y Red Velvet participará en el proyecto especial de invierno de la agencia, titulado Winter Garden, mediante la liberación de un single digital titulado "Christmas Paradise" el 22 de diciembre. 2016: Make Me Complete y SM Station junto a Beenzino El 12 de enero de 2016, el canal YouTube de Avex Trax misteriosamente ha subido una canción de BoA titulado "Make Me completo", que esta en ingles. Finalmente se confirmó que la canción serviría como el tema musical para el drama de Fuji TV especial Ooku, protagonizada por Erika Sawajiri y Watanabe Mayu. La canción fue lanzada oficialmente para su descarga en Japón y Corea a través de sitios como iTunes Japón y Melón. El 14 de junio de 2016, se confirmó que BoA se colabora con el rapero Beenzino como parte del proyecto SM Station. El dúo lanzó 18 de single titulado "No Matter What" el 16 de junio a la medianoche KST del proyecto con un video musical en YouTube y Naver. '2017: SM Station “Spring Rain”, Single “CAMO”' El 23 de abril de 2017, SM Entertainment confirmó que BoA estaría lanzado una canción llamada "Spring Rain" esto se dio a conocer mediante un artículo en la página de S.M., así como por medio de IG. El 28 de abril de 2017 se liberó el álbum y el MV de "Spring Rain”, El MV representa un fatídico encuentro que comienza en el romance, pero termina en un desamor. La pista PB R&B fue compuesta por Kenzie, y las voces de BoA son perfectas para la melodía única. Las letras son sobre los sentimientos complicados de una relación de amor-odio. El 16 de junio de 2017 SM Entertainment a través de imágenes teaser confirmó que BoA regresara el 26 del mismo mes con un single titulado "CAMO" es una canción de género de baile producida por The Underdogs, con sonidos pesados de base y sintetizador que están acompañados por la poderosa interpretación vocal de BoA, respectivamente el 26 de junio de 2017 se liberó el MV, La canción fue lanzada oficialmente para su descarga en Japón y Corea a través de sitios como iTunes, Spotify y Melón. '2018: Noveno Álbum japonés “Am I Okay Like This?”, Mini-album “One Shot, Two Shot”, Noveno Álbum de Estudio “Woman”' El 14 de febrero de 2018 lanzó su noveno álbum japonés titulado “Goodbye, Thank you” Justo antes de que BoA''' regrese con su mini álbum coreano, la cantante sorprendió a los fanáticos con un emotivo video musical japonés titulado, Este emotivo video musical muestra a BoA consumida por la vulnerabilidad y soledad. acompañada por su voz serena. El 20 de febrero de 2018 lanzó su primer mini-álbum coreano “One Shot, Two Shot” precedido por el sencillo “Nega Dola” y “One Shot, Two Shot”. El mini álbum contiene 7 canción incluido el sencillo del 2017 “Camo”. El 15 de octubre de 2018 SM Entertainment revelo que BoA regresará con su noveno álbum de estudio en corea llamado “Woman” La canción del título será una canción de baile pop con una línea de bajo rítmica y un sonido de sintetizador nuevo. BoA escribió la letra ella misma. El 24 de octubre de 2018 lanzó su noveno álbum de estudio en Corea titulado “Woman”, con su sencillo líder homónimo. BoA presentó el sencillo Woman y la canción Irreversible en varios programas de TV. '''2019: Regreso con el Single Álbum japonés 'My Love/Amor', Feedback, Wishing Well y Regreso en Corea con su segundo mini-álbum "Starry Night" El 2 de abril de 2019 SM Entertainment reveló que BoA regresará con un nuevo álbum single japonés titulado "My love/Amor", 'el cual contiene dos canciones originales japonesas: una canción de balada sentimental " My Love " y una canción de género latino " Amor ", que fue lanzada el 29 de enero del mismo año. El 3 de abril de 2019 se lanzó el álbum single en diferentes sitio musicales web. El 29 de mayo, SM Entertainment reveló un teaser sorpresa a través de Twitter junto con una sopa de letras que contiene el nombre de BoA, su fecha de comeback (4 de junio) y el nombre de su tema principal "Feedback" en colaboración con el rapero Nucksal y con BoA participando en la composición, letra al igual que en el arreglo de la canción con Shaun Kim, “Feedback” habla sobre querer saber lo que realmente significas para alguien. BoA anunció el lanzamiento de una nueva single japonés, "Wishing Well" el 23 de octubre. "Wishing Well" es una cálida balada que cuenta los sentimientos del "tú" que conocí en mis sueño, y la melodía rústica que hace querer estar juntos. El 30 de noviembre, el medio de comunicación coreano News1 informó que la cantante planeaba lanzar un nuevo álbum en algún momento a mediados de diciembre. Según el informe, BoA filmó el video musical de su próxima canción principal en los Estados Unidos. Una fuente de SM Entertainment confirmó la noticia y dijo: “BoA está trabajando actualmente en un nuevo álbum con el objetivo de lanzarlo en diciembre. Por favor anticípenlo”. SM libero información sobre el regreso de BoA, libera su segundo mini-álbum titulado "Starry Night"el 11 de diciembre, que según ellos brindara emociones cálidas en este a través de nueva música, la lista de canciones revela que su mini álbum incluye seis canciones en total, incluida la canción principal “Starry Night” que contará con la colaboración de Crush. La letra de la canción fue co-escrita por BoA y Crush. Dramas *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) *Expect to Date (KBS2, 2013) *Athena (SBS, 2010) ''Cameo ''Ep 7-8 *Golbangi (SBS, 2000, ''invitada) Temas para Dramas *''Tonight (junto a Mad Clown)'' tema para The Best Hit (2017) *''Make Me Complete'' tema para Ooku ~ Saikyou no Onna (2016) *''Between Heaven And Hell'' tema para Shark (2013) *''My Only One'' tema para Paradise Ranch (2011) Películas *Autumn Sonata (2017) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *Big Match (2014) *Venus Talk (2014) cameo *Make Your Move 3D (2014) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Over The Hedge (2006) (Voz) Temas para Animes *''Masayume Chasing tema para Fairytail (2014) *''Beside You - Boku wo Yobu Koe tema para Monkey Typhoon (2003) *''Every Heart'' ''- Minna no Kimochi'' tema para Inuyasha (2002) Programas de TV *Master in the House (SBS, 2018) Ep 12-13 *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018) *Keyword #BoA (Naver TV/ V Live, 2018) *PRODUCE 101 Temporada 2 (Mnet, 2017) como MC *EXO 90:2014 (14/10/17) Ep 9 *Infinity Challenge: Musical Festival (MBC, 2013) ft Gill *Thank You (SBS, 2013) Ep 21-22 *Road For Hope (KBS, 2012) *Win Win (KBS, 2012) Ep 116-117 *Running Man (SBS, 2011) EP 88-89 *Kpop Star (SBS, 2011-2013) Juez - Temporadas 1 & 2 '''Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Remix' 'Best Álbum Digital' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single DVD' 'Single Digital' 'Internacional' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Single' Colaboraciones *STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, Sunny de SNSD, Si Won de Super Junior, Su Ho de EXO, Tae Min de SHINee y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) *U-Know - Swing (Feat. BoA) (2019) *Junoflo - Autopilot (Feat. BoA) (2018) *Siedah Garrett & BoA - Man in the Mirror (Live) (2018) *BoA & Mad Clown - The Best Hit Pt. 4 (2017) *BeatBurger - Music is Wonderful (feat. BoA) (2016) *The Meaning of Peace feat Koda Kumi (2001) *The Love Bug feat VERBAL m- flo (2004) *Some Day, One Day feat VERBAL (2004) *My way, Your way feat Wise (2008) *I Did It For Love feat Sean (2008) *Hey Boy, Hey Girl feat SEAMO (2007) *Girlfriend feat Crystal Kay (2009) *Bump Bump! feat VERBAL m- flo (2009) *Possibility feat Daichi Miura (2010) *Implode feat Kim Jongwan (2011) *One Dream feat Henry (Super Junior M) & Key (2012) *LOOKIN - Younique Album Vol.1 (2012) *Koda Kumi & BoA - The Meaning Of Peace (2001) Conciertos/Tours *'1st Live Tour 2003 "Valenti"' **27 y 28 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Festival Hall **30 y 31 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Century Hall **05 y 06 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'Live Tour 2004 "Love & Honesty"' **20 y 21 Marzo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **26 y 27 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **03 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe **10 y 11 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **17 y 18 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'Arena Tour 2005 "Best Of Soul"' **02 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe **07 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **09 y 10 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **16 y 17 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **24 y 25 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall *'BoA The Live 2006' **29 y 30 Septiembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **07 y 08 Octubre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **13 y 14 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka **17 y 18 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo **21 y 22 Octubre - Sendai, Japón - Zepp Sendai **28 y 29 Octubre - Sapporo, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **11 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'Arena Tour 2007 "Made In Twenty (20)"' **31 Marzo - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **01 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **07 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe **14 y 15 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **21 y 22 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gasihi Hall *'BoA The Live 2007 "X'mas"' **10 y 11 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum *'BoA Live Tour 2008 "The Face"' **08 Mayo - Chiba, Japón - Inchihara Hall **10 Mayo - Yokohama, Japón - Kanagawa Kenmin Hall **15 y 16 Mayo - Nagoya, Japón - Century Hall **17 Mayo - Yokohama, Japón - Kanagawa Kenmin Hall **21 Mayo - Niigata, Japón - Niigata Prefectural Civic Center **23 Mayo - Toyama, Japón - Aubade Hall **28 Mayo - Hiroshima, Japón - Public Welfare Annuity Hall **30 y 31 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Grand Cube Main Hall **05 Junio - Shizuoka, Japón - Act City Hamamatsu Grand Hall **06 Junio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International House Kokusai Center **13 Junio - Sendai, Japón - Sun Plaza Hall **17 Junio - Oita, Japón - Ichiko Grand Hall **18 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace **20 Junio - Kagawa, Japón - Kagawa Prefectural Hall **22 Junio - Shiga, Japón - Biwako Hall **26 Junio - Saitama, Japón - Oyina Sonic City **28 y 29 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum *'BEST & USA Release Party "Thank You For Your Support 2009' **06 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Studio Coast *'BoA The Live 2009 "X'Mas"' **04 y 05 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum **08 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center *'BoA Live 2010 "Identity"' **17 y 18 Febrero - Kobe, Japón - Kokusai Hall **24 y 25 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Kanagawa Kenmin Hall **07 Marzo - Fukuoka, Japón - Sun Palace **09 y 10 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Grand Cube Hall **20 Marzo - Hiroshima, Japón - Alsok Hall **26 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Aichi Prefectural Arts Center **28 Marzo - Sendai, Japón - Sun Plaza Hall **09 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Sonic City Hall **15 y 16 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum *'BoA The Live 2010 "X'Mas"' **20 y 21 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum *'BoA The Live 2011 X'Mas "The 10th Anniversary Edition' **10 y 11 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum *'BoA Special Live 2013 "Here I Am"' **26 y 27 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **18 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - University Of Taiwán Gymnasium **25 Mayo - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Daegu Exco **01 Junio - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall *'BoA The Live 2014 "Who's Back"' **06 y 07 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo NHK Hall **14 Septiembre - Nagoya, Japón - NTK Hall **20 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theater **23 Septiembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Convention Centre *'BoA Special Live 2015 "Nowness"' **22 y 23 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sejong Center Grand Theater Hall **11 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'BoA The Live 2018 “Unchaineid” ' **15 Marzo- Sapporo, Japón – Zepp Sapporo **21 Marzo- Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Convention Centre **23 Marzo- Nagoya, Japón - NTK Hall **30 y 31 Marzo- Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka Bayside **3 y 4 Abril- Tokyo, Japón-Zepp Tokyo Conciertos participativos *NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen (2001 - 2007) *Japan Gold Disc Awards (2003-2005) *Outgrow Special Live (2006) *M -FLO Arena Tour 2005 - Beat Space Nine - *Best Hit Super Live (2005) *Krystal Kay - 10 Tour - *ANYBAND CONCERT (2007) *Made In BoA - Jeju Hallyu Expo (2007) *M -FLO TOUR 2007 - COSMICOLOR - *SEAMO Round About Tour 2007 *YOUTUBE Live Tokyo (2008) *MTV IGGY Live (2008) *SMTOWN Live in Korea (2008) *Best and USA Release Party (2009) *Billboard JAPAN Music Awards (2009) *SMTOWN Live in Seoul (2010) *SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles (2010) *SMTOWN Live in Shanghai (2010) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo (2011) *SMTOWN Live in New York (2011) *Summer Sonic Festival 2011 *50th Anniversary Audio Technica (2011) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition DVD (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition Yoyogi(2012) *SMTOWN Live in Seoul (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Bangkok (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Singapore (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Shanghai (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Beijing (2013) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo (2013) *SMTOWN Live in Seoul (2013) *Hong Kong Dome Festival (2013) *M -FLO 10 Years Special - We Are One - (2010) *Daichi Miura Tour 2010 - GRAVITY - (2010) *FNS Music Festival (2004, 2005, 2007, 2011) *A - Nation Japan (2002-2007, 2009; 2011; 2014) *SMTOWN Live Asia Tour (2014) *SMTOWN Live World Tour (2015-2016) *SMTOWN Live World Tour (2017) *SMTOWN Live in Duabi (2018) *SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Santiago (2019) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Korea Kent Foreing School.l *'Idiomas: Coreano, Japonés e Inglés. *'Religión: '''Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Chiara) *'Especialidad: 'Canto, baile. *'Hobbies: Ver dramas. *'Cantantes favoritos': Michael Jackson, Nelly Furtado , Britney Spears, Brian McKnight, P!NK, Janet Jackson, JAY-Z. *'Película favorita': Notting Hill *'Actor favorito:' Yoo Ji Tae y Leonardo DiCaprio. *'Colores favoritos:' Rosa, Amarillo, Rojo y Gris *'BoA es el acrónimo de': Beat of Angel, Best of Asia y Best of All. *Tiene una gata llamada Sara, a la cual le dedicó una canción, y tiene un perro que se llama Paama. *Fue una brillante estudiante en la KKFS (Korea Kent Foreing School), al parecer se destacaba en matemáticas, sus estudios allí alcanzaron hasta octavo grado, aunque ya ha hecho el examen de graduación para poder acceder a la universidad en un futuro. *En el 2014 fue elegida como embajadora honorifica del "Día de la Juventud Asiática" y junto a 20 jóvenes más, almorzó con el Papa Francisco durante la visita de este a Corea del Sur. El le dijo que de fe y esperanza a través de su música. *Comentó que en el año 2007 sufrió una fuerte depresión y pensó en abandonarlo todo. Quería detenerse y tomar un respiro pero sus promociones para su debut en USA ya estaban comenzando. * Es la ganadora más joven del máximo premio coreano, el "Disk Daesang" (el premio entregado al artista con el mejor full álbum entre los mejores de "Los Records del Año"). BoA lo obtuvo a la edad de 15 años, en el 2002, con su album "No.1", derrotando a los grandes artistas de la década del 90, Lee Soo Young, Shinhwa, S.E.S, entre otros. * Con "Listen to my Heart", en el 2002, BoA fue la primera artista extranjera en ocupar el puesto Nº1 en la lista de música japonesa, "Oricon" *Sus padres no estaban del todo seguros de retirar de la escuela a su única hija por una carrera en el mundo del espectáculo, pero su hermano mayor se mantuvo firme para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad por lo que BoA finalmente firmó. *Es la primer artista extranjera y una de las dos artistas en Japón en tener 7 álbumes de estudio consecutivos en primer lugar de la lista Oricon semanal. *Fue la primer artista coreana en hacer su debut en Estados Unidos. *En el 2008, se fracturó un brazo durante sus ensayos para su incursión en Estados Unidos. *Es la primera y única artista no-japonesa hasta el momento en vender más de 1 millón de discos en 3 ocasiones. *Fue la primer artista coreana en ser invitada a uno de los festivales de rock más prestigiosos de Japón, "Summer Sonic 2012". *No sólo fue la primer artista coreana en cruzar y dominar el mercado musical japonés, sino que también fue debido a ella que Japón abrió la frontera con Corea del Sur y permitió que se reanudara el intercambio de mercancías y bienes. *El tema "The Shadow" incluido en su álbum Only One (el cual compuso en su totalidad), esta dedicado a sus fans. Además el vídeo fue editado y filmado por su propio hermano. *Cuando era chica, su familia tenía problemas financieros. Estos llegaron al punto de hacer que la familia tuviera que separarse para trabajar, quedándose sólo BoA con su madre. Cuando BoA hizo su debut, le entregó el dinero que ganó a su madre para que su familia pudiera esta junta otra vez. *En el 2001, su mánager murió en un accidente automovilístico en el auto donde debía ir con BoA, pero hubo un cambio a último minuto y ella se cambió a otro. BoA se vio muy afectada dado que eran muy amigos. En varias presentaciones se la puede ver llorar, y en su honor decidió reemplazar algunas promociones de "Atlantis Princess" por una balada titulada "Tree" *BoA escribió y compuso la letra de "Moon & Sunrise" una navidad que se encontraba sola en Japón, a la edad de 16 años. En ella BoA relata sus sentimientos de soledad y tristeza que estaba atravesando en el mercado japones. Dicha balada fue interpretada por primera vez en "THE LIVE 2006" *En el 2006, realizó su Live Tour en 12 ciudades de Japón con un dedo del pie fracturado. Al terminar el Tour, ella tuvo que rogar para recibir un descanso. *Co-Escribió y Compuso más de 60 canciones. *En el 2013 se anunció que seria la primer cantante coreana en modelar para la marca italiana y mundialmente conocida, "BENETTON". *El 21 de Marzo del 2014 se anunció que ella y el cantante Kangta habían sido seleccionados como Directores Creativos de SM Entertainment. Sin embargo, se debe aclarar, que no forman parte de los directivos y registros oficiales de la empresa. *El 5 de Junio del 2014, la madre de BoA reveló que su hija fue victima de bullying en el colegio. Entre todos los episodios, ella se refirió a uno en particular en el que arrastraron a BoA hasta el baño y le tiraban el cabello mientras le gritaban "¿Por qué te dejas crecer el cabello?" (su primer albúm salió mientras ella estaba en el colegio, y se dejó crecer el cabello para las promociones). * El 18 de enero de 2017 se confirmó que mantenía una relación sentimental con el actor Joo Won. El 13 de noviembre de 2017 se confirmó su ruptura. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Sitio oficial (Japón) *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) Galería BoA1.jpg BoA2.jpg BoA3.jpg BoA4.jpg BoA5.jpg BoA6.jpg BoA7.jpg BoA8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BoA - ID; Peace B|Peace B BoA - Don't Start Now|Don't Start Now BoA - SARA|SARA BoA - My Sweetie|My Sweetie BoA - No.1|No.1 BoA - Wating|Wating BoA - Valenti|Valenti BoA - Destiny|Destiny 'Japón' BoA (short ver)|Milestone BoA - ID; Peace B (Japanese Ver.)|ID; Peace B (Japanese Ver.) BoA - Amazing kiss|Amazing Kiss BoA - Kimochi wa Tsutawaru|Kimochi wa Tsutawaru BoA - Listen To My Heart (Japanese ver)|Listen To My Heart (Japanese Ver.) BoA - Every Heart (Minna no Kimochi)|Every Heart (Minna no Kimochi) BoA - Don't Start Now (Japanese Ver.)|Don't Start Now (Japanese Ver.) BoA - Be The One|Be The One 'Internacional' BoA - I Did It For Love|I Did It For Love BoA - Eat You Up (Cha Ver.)|Eat You Up (Cha Ver.) BoA - Eat You Up (Diane Ver.)|Eat You Up (Diane ver) BoA - Energetic|Energetic Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KDebut2000 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz